Nicktooner's Thomas stories
by Nicktooner
Summary: These are original tales, written in TV Thomas style. They will never end until I stop writing them. NOTE: The stories are not based on one plotline, they're various stories.


Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Uncopyrighted Stories

The Island of Sodor. Surrounded by deep blue sea. It has fields of green and sandy yellow are rivers, streams and lots of trees where the birds shade. It has a coal mine and docks where visitors to the island arrive.

_The Island also has plenty of railway lines. Who's that puffing 'round the tracks?_

_It's Thomas! Hello Thomas! Hello Everybody!_

_Welcome to the Island of Sodor.........._

**EPISODE # 1: Percy's Big Day – September 7, 2008**

Characters: Percy, Cranky, Bullstrode, Harold, Thomas, Sir Tophamm Hatt, Oliver,

Percy is the # 6 Green Tank Engine. He is the junior member of the Original 6 principal

team of Engines. He loves delivering mail to the citizens of the Island of Sodor, but today Percy had a special job that

led to an adventure. The lighthouse shows Bullstrode the Boat where to go, but today the weather was stormy. The

storm cut out the elctricity and as Bullstrode was approaching the dock with a very important package,the light

went out! "Oh no!" cried Bullstrode. Cranky the crane heard Bullstrode but because the light went out, Cranky

couldn't see Bullstrode across the foggy sea. Percy was delivering mail. When Percy went back to Tidmouth Station, Sir

Tophamm Hatt, the Fat Controller, gave him a special job. "Percy, the light of the lighthouse went out and Bullstrode

was carrying a very special package. You need to go the hardware store pickup a new generator and Lawrence the

repairman and bring him to the electricity plant. After that you need to go to the docks and try to locate Bullstrode."

said Sir Tophamm Hatt. "Yes sir. Please sir. Thank you sir." said Percy as he rushed to the hardware store. Along the

way, Percy stumbled upon Thomas. He was stuck in mud. "Help!" cried Thomas. Percy went around and gave Thomas

a big push. Suddenly, Thomas got out of the mud. "Thank you Percy!" said Thomas. "Don't mention it." said Percy.

"Wait Percy! Where are you going?" Thomas asked. "I'm going to the Hardware store to pick up a new generator and

Lawrence the Repairman." Percy replied. "Why?" he asked. "The electricity went out and Bullstrode has an important

package which he cannot deliver without the light of the lighthouse." he replied. "Oh, good luck!" cheered Thomas.

The Hardware store was right around the corner but Percy didn't see it. He went to the other fork of the track.

Suddenly, Percy got lost. But Percy saw a dim light. It was Oliver puffing around the tracks. "Hello Percy" said Oliver.

"Hello" replied Percy "I'm lost, do you know where the hardware store is?". "It's around the corner, you just took the

wrong fork" said Oliver "I'll pull you." he said as he went around and chainlinked Percy and pulled him to the other

fork. "Thank you Oliver" said Percy. "You're welcome" said Oliver as he left. Percy went to the Hardware store and

picked up a new generator and Lawrence the repairman. He dropped off Lawrence and the generator at the electrical

plant. But as Percy was about to leave, hail started falling and it hit Percy. Percy was hurt but he couldn't give up yet.

Slip and tote, and slip and tote went Percy as he struggled to get back. He did it! Soon, Percy went to the docks.

"Percy, can you wave your light so Bullstrode can see you?" asked Cranky. "Okay" said Percy waving his light.

Bullstrode could see Percy's light but the sea was so foggy he couldn't. Suddenly, Harold the Helicopter hovered

over the sea flashing his light. Then, Thomas came behind Percy and said "I brought Harold to say thank you".

Bullstrode saw Harold's light. Bullstrode followed Harold but then gushed a giant wave! The wave blew Harold to the

docks and damaged Bullstrode. Harold's light couldn't work. But right after that, the lighthouse's light went up again.

Lawrence the repair man fixed the electricity. Bullstrode went to the docks and delivered the slightly wet package to

Percy. Percy brought it to Tidmouth where the Fat Controller was waiting. "Good job Percy. You're a very useful

engine." "Thank you sir" replied Percy. The Fat Controller opened the package and all of the party goods were in it!

Bullstrode was bringing party goods for Percy's birthday! Percy completely forgot that today was the day that he

was bought by the Fat Controller because of all the adventure. The Island of Sodor all had a party. The end


End file.
